


Nighttime

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Off-Season, Oral Sex, Other, Slow Sex, Stoffel is a tease, This should have been an attempt on Poly!Dan but it didn't quite work, Trans Male Character, but who cares, shower blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: He's the player, the good-looking man, the model, the driver who could get any woman. But sometimes, he prefers something else. That's how he meets an old friend.OrI wanted to write Poly!Dan and this happened.





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Landoaitken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/gifts).

> I don't know anymore, to be honest.
> 
> The only thing I know is that I will be known as the person with the crack ships.

Nighttime was his time, his safe space. Nobody knew him here, nobody would ask any questions once the sun had set, everybody was just drunk and willing to spend the night with another person. They all were so different, but they had one thing in common: They did not want to be alone, they needed another person to cling to, to ignore their own pain, to forget their past, their present and their future. And he loved it. He loved being himself, going out without hiding his true self.

Normally, he would go into any club, getting drunk and leading a girl home, spending the night with her before leaving before the sun rose. But this was not a normal night. He was tense, the last days had been stressful, and he wanted to relax, preferable with anonymous and quick sex. At most clubs that night, he would dance with some ladies, but his eyes would always try to look at the men around him in unsuspicious ways, watching how they were grinding against young women, secretly hoping that he would be able to replace one of them.

That’s why he ended up in a gay bar later that night, getting even drunker there. He actually preferred gay bars, the atmosphere was so different from normal clubs, it was more relaxed since nobody had to hide, you could just dance with everybody, grind your body against another man, pressing your lips into his neck, scratching the skin with your teeth. And that was exactly what he was doing, the young guy in front of him shivering with every touch, moaning quietly, the music covering every single one of his sweet noises for other people.

“Turn around, baby, wanna see you.”

He felt the man in front of him tense up, a soft sound escaping his mouth before he turned around slowly. His heart stopped. Shit, this was not true, was it? He knew so many people that would kill him if they found out about it, people who probably would not be sad about crashing into him at full speed. The man smiled slightly, frozen in place.

“Hey, Dan…”

“What are you doing here, Stoffel?”

The Belgian looked him up and down and licked his lips before looking into his eyes.

“The same as you, I think.” He came closer again, their lips brushing against each other. “The more appropriate question is… My room or yours?”

Their teams would kill him but damn, Dan was ready to take the risk.

“Yours.”

~

Stoffel was a sin and a god at the same time. The whole way back to the flat, the younger one had been teasing him, kissing his neck and touching his chest, letting his fingers wander over his biceps. But every time Dan wanted to touch him back, Stoffel brought some space between them, grinning at him before ignoring for a while, then starting their game again. It drove Dan nuts. At the same time, he loved it. He loved the teasing, he loved fighting for someone, to behave to get a reward.

The reward was actually being allowed to enter Stoffel’s flat (he had suspected that the younger one would have closed the door right in front of his nose), which was surprisingly big. Dan, who in his drunken state clearly had more problems following Stoffel who nearly floated through his flat, took a deep breath before following the other man into his bedroom. This was his last chance to say no, to leave the flat and never return, to keep their friendship in a place that was not awkward. A place where all this did not happen. Maybe they should forget it, never talking about it again, keeping it a secret, maybe-

“I’ve got something to tell you, _stud_.”

Dan’s attention was drawn to the bed, only leading him closer to the bed, his eyes locked onto Stoffel’s trained body. His skin was perfect, nearly flawless, no blemishes were covering his face and he was cleanly shaven. Only one thing was destroying the perfect picture were two scars on his chest, a bit under his nipples. And the fact that he was wearing panties, silk panties by the look of it, and he had no bulge. Everything was perfectly… flat.

“I’m… not as much of a man as you may have thought.” Stoffel watched him closely as if he was waiting for a bad reaction, something that would force him to throw him out. “So, if you want to lea-”

“Gosh, you’re beautiful.”

Dan’s words seemed to startle the Belgian, and it took him a few seconds to catch himself, then smiling at the other driver and beckoning him to step closer.

“You think so?”

He spread his legs some more, making space for the slightly taller man. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his fingers trailed up his legs, and his eyes fell shut as Daniel kissed him, a short but passionate kiss, reassuring him that he had meant his words the way he said them.

“Yes. Thousand times, yes.”

Stoffel let his head fall back into the pillows, a moan escaping his lips as Dan’s fingers wandered higher, softly squeezing his waist while pressing his crotch against Stoffel’s.

“Be a good boy then and undress yourself. You’re wearing too much.”

It did not take long for him to undress, not wanting to spend any more time fooling around but getting ahead with their little game. Stoffel’s hands were in his hair, pulling on the curls to get him closer again, kissing him harshly and demanding. The younger one did not want to waste time too, inviting Dan to touch him more, whimpering as the Aussie pulled down the soft panties. Fingers found their way inside him, stretching him slowly but surely, making him moan with every movement and soon filling him nicely.

“If you continue like this, I-”

The fingers were gone as soon as he said that, and he whimpered at the sudden loss, feeling empty and vulnerable from one moment to the other. Stoffel watched how Dan sat up and looked around as if he was searching for something.

“Bottom drawer, choose the ones you like.”

A gasp came from the older one, a big grin on his lips.

“Kinky. I guess I need to come over more often.”

“I won’t let you inside if you don’t hurry the fuck up, Ricciardo.”

Surprisingly, Dan listened to Stoffel, quickly grabbing a condom and letting the drawer stand open, slightly hoping that they would use more than one that night. He watched the younger one closely as he opened the package and rolling the condom on, the Belgian having closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing. A smile appeared on his lips as he bent over him and slowly pushed inside, a groan escaping his lips as Stoffel let out a high-pitched moan.

“Fuck!”

The Aussie bottomed out, holding still as he tried to gather his thoughts, trying his best not to slam into the smaller body, waiting for a sign to continue. It took Stoffel a while to react, but he then opened his eyes and licked his lips, slowly nodding at the other driver, who then started moving. He chose a slow place, his hands roaming over Stoffel’s body over and over again, gently touching the soft skin but always working around the scars on the younger man’s chest.

Stoffel was not always a kinky person, he actually liked “making love” instead of just pure, rough sex, but if he had wanted that, he would have called another man. He had gone to the club to get drunk and take some guy home, having hard sex before throwing him out. Dan’s restraint was driving him crazy, it did not feel like he was touching him, it was as if he was not even really around, the only thing he clearly felt was Dan’s length inside of him, nothing more.

“For fuck’s sake, touch me, Dan! Don’t be such a priss!”

But Dan kept going on with his slow movements, slowing down even more (if that was even possible), smiling at the fact that he still made Stoffel moan, finally finding the spot that he was trying to find, making the younger one see stars.

“I’m not a priss, I’m just enjoying the time.” He thrust hard into Stoffel once, before returning to his gentle pace. “Maybe I just like dragging it, watching you slowly become insane.”

Stoffel pulled him down sharply, hissing into his ear.

“If I would have wanted to be treated like a fucking virgin, you wouldn’t be here. So damn, hurry up and fuck me already.”

Dan looked at him for a long time, stilling his movements, making the younger one squirm.

“But babe, I thought we had a moment here!”

“The only moment we’re going to have is the moment when I kick you out if you don’t get it together.”

Dan would never have admitted it at that moment, but he loved how he riled Stoffel up, how frustrated he could make him, how he could play with him. He loved that Stoffel thought he had control over the situation, even though it was him who moved, him who decided what to do. Him who called the shots.

“So demanding…”

He started to move quicker, kissing Stoffel roughly and biting his lower lip, groaning as he felt Stoffel tighten around him. His hands found their way to his chest, his fingers ghosting over the scars before scratching over the skin beneath them. A muffled moan came from the younger one, who had pressed one of his hands onto his mouth as soon as Dan’s lips had disappeared, leading to Dan stopping his movements again.

“No, no, no. Put that hand down, I want to hear you. Or should I tie you to the bed?”

Stoffel looked at him with big eyes, slowly realizing that he had lost his control if he ever had it at all. Dan could read it in his eyes, in his body language, that he was understanding it, but that he did not really seem to mind. That he was turned on nonetheless. Unable to answer, the Belgian moaned out loud when Dan thrust hard into him again, pinning his hands to the bed, their fingers intertwining.

Their movements got quicker, harsher, deeper, and Stoffel was soon a sobbing and moaning mess beneath him, shivering with every thrust, every touch. Dan could feel him tighten again, pushing him closer to his climax, casting a spell on him so that he could not leave. It was magical, it was a sensation he had never felt before, it was something special. Stoffel was something special.

“D-Dan! Fuck, I-”

Stoffel pulled him over the edge with him, both moaning the other’s name as they fell, holding tightly onto each other. And Dan swore nothing could get him to let go.

~

When Dan woke up, his arms were still tightly wrapped around Stoffel, his chest pressed against the Belgian’s back, who already was awake, scrolling through his Instagram feed. With a smile on his face, he softly started kissing his neck, one hand slowly wandering across his chest. A soft giggle came from the younger man.

“Good morning, babe.”

Stoffel turned around in his arms and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“Good morning, Dan. Slept well?”

“With a model like you next to me, of course.”

The older one sat up straight, stretching his back and his shoulders. He could feel Stoffel’s eyes on him, how they were tracing his muscles and came to rest on his tattoos.

“Like what you see?”

“Wouldn’t have slept with you if I didn’t.”

Stoffel sat up too, resting a hand on Dan’s thigh, tracing the tattoos there, licking his lips slightly.

“You… should take a shower… You’re sticky and still sweaty…” His hand wandered further up while his lips started kissing his neck, earning him sweet sounds. “And hard.”

“Lead the way, babe.”

Dan ended up being pressed against the shower wall, his hand buried in Stoffel’s wet hair, holding him close while he tried not to thrust into the hot sensation. The Belgian knew what he was doing, driving the Aussie insane with his motions and techniques, making him moan and shiver over and over again. Their eyes met, and something about Stoffel, stuffed to the brink with his length, looking at him like the sin he was, send Dan over the edge earlier than he had expected, coming into the heat of Stoffel’s mouth, who swallowed his cum before grinning up at him.

“Not able to last long, old man?”

“Shut up, Vandoorne.”

Stoffel giggled (a sound Dan could get used to) and got up again, pressing a kiss on Dan’s cheek.

“I thought it was cute.”

“It was cute that I came that fast?”

The younger one rolled his eyes, turning off the shower and stepping out of it.

“Your face when you came. You looked so… surprised.”

Dan followed him and hugged him from behind, hands around his waist and his head on his shoulder. Their eyes found each other again when they looked into the mirror, a smile on both their lips.

“You can bet I was… You’re good.”

“Thanks, got a lot of practice.”

Stoffel freed himself from Dan’s embrace, walking naked into the bedroom, where he changed into nothing more than a pair of sweatpants, throwing some clothes at Dan, who had followed him.

“They should fit you somewhat. Would you like a coffee?”

“Yeah…”

The Aussie watched his former colleague walk into the kitchen, swallowing hard before taking his eyes off of him. Had he slept with other drivers before? How many people knew about Stoffel’s… no, it was not his “true” identity. Stoffel was a man, _that_ was his true identity, he would not have gone so far if it was not, but… how many knew that he had been born in a woman’s body?

As if the Belgian had read his thoughts, he looked at him with a soft smile as he sat down, handing him his coffee before sitting down in front of him. He took a sip from the hot beverage, biting his lower lip slightly, searching for the right words.

“Nando… He is the only one… No wait, Jenson knew too… But no one else. At least of the drivers.”

Dan nodded slightly, drinking his coffee in silence, thousands of questions flooding his mind. Stoffel looked at him, concern painting his beautiful face.

“You… You don’t regret last night, do you?”

“No… No! God, last night was wonderful! It’s just… So new. I mean, I have been with women, but-”

Stoffel got stone-faced, and Dan felt like he was staring right into his soul.

“I am not a woman, Ricciardo.”

“That’s- That’s not what I meant!” He took a deep breath, looking directly into Stoffel’s eyes. “This was my first time with a trans-man, and I-”

“And you regret it, I’ve heard that a thousand times already, you can’t hurt me more than all those other men have.”

And still, there was so much pain in the younger one’s eyes, so many emotions, so much deeper than he had ever seen it before. Stoffel may have acted tough, but only because he got used to it because he had to face this kind of rejection more than once.

Dan got up and walked around the table, kneeling down next to Stoffel’s chair. He took his hands in his, pressing a soft kiss on his palms before looking up at him again.

“And I liked it. But I still have… a lot to learn. About you, about your body, about how you feel.” He squeezed his hands a bit, a smile on his lips. “I like you, Stoffel, you were always one of the nicest drivers on the grid. I don’t want to throw a friendship away because of the way you are. I really want to learn about this whole thing… Give me a chance?”

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

Stoffel’s voice was soft, and he was smiling at Dan, one hand freeing itself from his grasp, softly stroking his cheek.

“If you prove to be a quick learner... You may get a few more… hands-on experiences.”


End file.
